


Letters to Santa

by delictor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, Im love, M/M, Oneshot, this is the happiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delictor/pseuds/delictor
Summary: Lance finds out that Keith still believes in Santa and he isn't about to be the bearer of bad news.





	

“Keith, what are you doing?” Lance questioned, peaking over his boyfriends shoulder only to have Keith quickly cover the writing with his hands.

“Writing a letter.”

“To who?”

“Santa.” Keith grumbled, reaching over his shoulder and shoving Lance's face away a bit. “Stop looking.”

“San... Santa?” Lance stuttered, trying his best to hide his amused tone.

Keith let out a heavy sigh before flipping his letter over and turning to glare at Lance. “Look, I know we're in space and he probably won't get my letter on time or he won't be able to travel all the way out here but that's not going to stop me from writing him a letter. I want to.” and then he turned back to his sheet and continued writing.

Lance truly had no words. On one hand, he was pretty sure Keith was pulling some kind of joke on him by implying he still believed in Santa. But on the other hand it was also extremely cute if Keith actually did believe in Santa still. So Lance did what he did best when it came to Keith.

“Can I write one too?” _he gave in._

Keith paused at the question, his eyes focused on Lance's face for a minute before he nodded slowly and handed Lance a sheet of paper. They sat in silence for several minutes, both writing, Lance occasionally erasing words or scratching them out. He'd talk to Shiro about this after they wrote their letters, if Keith did believe in Santa then Lance sure as hell wasn't about to break the news to him.

“You probably think this is silly, don't you?” Keith laughed after several minutes of silence, Lance turning to look at him.

“Writing letters to Santa?”

“Yeah. I know most people stop at like age twelve or something but this is something Shiro and I have done almost our whole lives. My parents—my birth parents—they used to have me write Santa a letter every year. We always wrote the letters together, it was tradition. I only did it for four years but it was something I vividly remembered and when they died it stopped. Most foster parents thought it was dumb until the Shirogane's took me in.” something in Keith's tone made Lance's heart skip a beat. He sounded so... sincere? This was definitely not a joke unless Keith had upped his acting skills. “Shiro immediately jumped on and wrote letters to Santa with me. Every year after that we wrote letters, even after... even after our mom and dad died, we kept it going. Shiro always addressed the letters for us and took them to the post office. I think I probably wrote the address wrong last year though, when I was living in the shack because Santa didn't come that year.”

“You... you didn't get presents is what you mean?”

“I didn't really ask for much, just some new parts for my hover bike. I also wanted to ask for Shiro to come home but I knew Santa couldn't get that for me. But I just didn't get anything that year, maybe he didn't get my letter. Or he couldn't find me or maybe I didn't get anything because I got kicked out of the Garrison.” Keith shrugged, folding his letter in half before setting it back down. “I'm kind of hoping he makes up for last year by sending me something this year.”

“Keith...”

“I know! It's ridiculous, okay?”

Lance flinched back at the bite in Keith's tone but he didn't back down. “No, it's not ridiculous. I think Santa needs to bring you something this year, I'm almost done with my letter, I can take them to Allura and see if she can like... use a wormhole to send them to Earth, okay?”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Lance nodded, the small smile on Keith's lips worth it.

“Thanks. There's some envelopes under the stack on blank paper, if you don't know Santa's address then you can ask Shiro, he has it memorized.” Keith said, getting up and collecting his things. “This really means a lot, Lance.” they stared at each other for a few minutes before Keith leaned down and pressed a kiss to Lance's cheek then rushed from the room.

It took Lance all of three minutes to finish his letter and then grab Keith's, two envelops and set off to find Shiro. Lance was definitely not going to let Keith go presentless this year. And he definitely wasn't going to be the reason Keith stopped believing in Santa.

**o.O.o**

“Shiro!”

“Hey.” said person greeted, setting his juice box down on the bench. “What's up?”

“You know Keith still believes in Santa?”

“Shit, is it already December?”

Lance paused for a moment, eyes narrowing but then shaking his head. “We wrote letters to Santa and I'm _not_ about to break the news to him.”

“I don't expect you to. Did he mention anything about last year? When I was gone?”

“Yeah, he said Santa probably missed him or he miswrote the address.”

Shiro let out a small chuckle, shaking his head but extending his hand out for the letter. “Let me read it, usually he asks for some trivial things like gloves or knife sharpeners.” handing the letter over, Lance waited a minute for Shiro to read. “Uh... Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you write this?”

“What?”

“It just says ' _Dear Santa, I think this is stupid but all I want is for Keith to be happy. Even if you aren't real, I'm going to pretend you are for my boyfriends sake. I care about him and I'll be damned if he stops believing in you because of me. Pretend love, Lance.'_ ” there's a long pause where Lance's cheeks flush ten different shades of red and then he's ripping the letter from Shiro's grip.

“I gave you the wrong one!”

“Figured.” Shiro laughed, taking the other to read while Lance covered his face. “Like I said, basic things like a knife sharpener. He also wants better food and a new jacket.”

“But his red one is like... his trademark.” Lance joked, cheeks still flushed a light pink.

“Oh no, trust me, he's never gonna give up that red one but he just wants a new one too. Something different, maybe green.” Shiro shrugged.

“Seems... easy enough.” Lance nodded. “Do you mind if I get these things for him? It... I kind of really want to.”

“Be my guest, just don't forget to address the presents from Santa.”

**o.O.o**

It took all of two weeks to find the things Keith wanted. Lance had picked up several different fabrics from planets they visited and spent several hours in his room putting together a new jacket for Keith. This one was normal length and designed after his own jacket. A similar shade of green with orange lines running up the arms in a similar style of Keith's jacket.

As for the better food? He tried his best to convince Coran to bring more ingredients onto the ship but that only got him so far.

Finally, on the day Keith had dubbed as Christmas, Lance left two presents outside of Keith's room door and headed off to his own. He even remembered to sign the present tags as “From: Santa” just like Shiro had said.

**o.O.o**

Rolling over several times in bed, Keith finally gave up and kicked his blanket off. He and Lance had a rule, if either of them had trouble sleeping they could go to each others rooms for the night. More often than not, Lance could be found in Keith's bed but occasionally Keith found himself heading to the blue paladin's room for the night.

Not bothering with shoes, Keith slid open his door and stumbled when his foot collided with a box and sent it sliding across the hall. “Shit.” and that's when he noticed the wrapping. A shiny red with green ribbons tied around them.

Keith had to actually pinch his arm to convince himself he wasn't dreaming, had Santa actually brought presents to space? It took him a few minutes to collect his thoughts and the two present boxes and bring them back into his room to open. The smaller box had a case full of different tools to keep knives in top condition. Some were alien looking but he still smiled at the present. The second box held a slightly too large sweater inside it. A similar color scheme to Lance's jacket but a similar style to his own jacket. The grin on his face made his cheeks burn but that didn't stop him from pulling the jacket on right away and sighing. This more than made up for the previous year of no presents.

The only problem? These were definitely not from Santa. No, the gift tag was all wrong, the letters were in cursive but the S was far too sloppy and the t wasn't slanted like it always was. Which meant Lance had done this and... maybe Keith liked that thought better than the one where Santa made the trip just for him.

**o.O.o**

“Mm.” Lance moaned, shifting in his bed when a kiss was pressed to his jawline.

“Lance.”

“Hm.” Lance hummed, mind still foggy and on the the verge of falling back to sleep.

“Lance, wake up.”

“No...”

“Please?” it was definitely Keith.

“Huh?” Lance finally gave up, reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes and sit up against his elbows. The first thing he noticed was Keith wearing the jacket he had made and then the large smile on Keith's lips. “Did... where did—Santa?”

“I know it was you.”

“What was?”

Even in the dim lighting Lance could see the way Keith rolled his eyes at the question. “The presents, I know it was you.”

“What presents?”

“You didn't sign it correctly. Santa's t's are more slanted and his S is smaller.” Keith laughed, shifting his position to flop down against Lance's chest, arms crossed and chin resting on his forearm. “It still means a lot.”

“I... probably should've asked—er—I well, I actually forgot how Santa signed. It's been a while.” Lance laughed, reaching up to run a hand through Keith's hair.

“Did you read my letter?”

“No, I promise.” Lance shook his head quickly.

“So how'd you know what I wanted?”

“I know you.”

“I'll accept that.” Keith shrugged, lifting his head and scooting up further to press his lips to Lance's in a gentle kiss. “Thank you.”

“Keith...”

“I know... Shut up. Don't ruin it.”

Lance grinned at that, but still wrapped his arms around Keith and rolled them both over so Keith was against the mattress and Lance hovering over him. “That was our first lip to lip kiss and you initiated it. I'm shocked, Keith you scandal.”

“You ruined it.”

“Hm.” Lance hummed with a laugh before leaning down to kiss Keith again. This time it lasted more than just a second, it was still simple, still a clean kiss and loving. Breaking it, Lance only pulled away slightly, “Did you wish for anything else?”

“Yeah.”

“What?”

“The courage to finally kiss you.”

o.O.o

_Dear Santa,_

_Hey, it's Keith again. I know you didn't send me anything last year which is why I'm hoping you're willing to make the trip out to space for me this year, but if you don't I understand. I don't know if this is something you can get me but I kind of want some courage. I've been dating Lance for a month now and I still avoid kissing him and I don't know why, maybe I'm scared. But if you can, some courage would be nice..._

_If you can't though, I'd settle for a new jacket, something actually warm and maybe some knife sharpeners and cleaning supplies for them. I didn't get to bring my kit with me when we came to space and it'd be helpful to have some new things to use now. If you don't get this letter on time well? Thanks anyway._

_Sincerely,_

_Keith Kogane_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the cutest, fluffiest thing I've ever gosh darn written I'm??? Who even am I. Normally I'm full of angst and pain jfc. Anyway, okay, yeah! Christmas cheer, this was cute. Feel free to send me writing prompts over on my tumblr!! I love getting prompts!
> 
> Tumblr for the holidays: [Festivemcclain](http://festivemcclain.tumblr.com)  
> Normal tumblr: [Bluemcclain](http://bluemcclain.tumblr.com)


End file.
